This invention relates generally to bearing assemblies with rolling members and, more particularly, to a bearing assembly with rolling members that is axially retained on a shaft.
One application for such bearing assemblies is in piston pumps, as would be used, for example, in vehicle anti-lock brake systems (A.B.S.). According to one current practice, a machined outer race of a bearing assembly is held axially by two powder metal washers surrounding the bearing assembly and pressed on the shaft of the pump against opposite ends of the bearing assembly. This design requires a complicated bearing installation as well as undesirable cost and space requirements inherent with multiple powder metal washers.
According to another current practice, a bearing assembly includes an inner sleeve serving as an inner race and including a radially outwardly directed flange. The inner sleeve is pressed onto the shaft of the pump, and the flange of the inner sleeve is entrapped by a double-walled outer sleeve of the bearing assembly to maintain axial location of the bearing assembly. This design eliminates the need for multiple powder metal washers but adds the cost and space requirements associated with the inner sleeve.
A bearing assembly with a single-walled drawn outer cup has been proposed with axial retention provided by a collar entrapped between the outer cup and a bearing retainer holding the rolling elements. However, in many applications, including A.B.S. pumps, for example, the single-walled drawn outer cup may not have sufficient strength for bearing operation. In addition, the collar may interfere with roller and bearing retainer movement and may damage the bearing retainer when the bearing assembly is pressed onto a shaft during installation of the bearing assembly.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative bearing assembly with axial retention directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.